


2014 Tiny Treats #7

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, dinobots rule!, in which Daniel plays with glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few microfics, starring some Dinobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of Fandom Stocking.

1) Swoop burst into giggles when he saw Grimlock's new paint job.

"You Swoop shut up," the Dinobot leader commanded, pointing angrily and showering the floor with rainbow glitter and globs of still-wet glue. "Him Daniel make me Grimlock beautiful."

2) Paddles let the ocean carry him along, riding along the wave until it deposited him gently on the beach. He was greeted by the delighted shrieks of the human children who had been playing in the sand and spent the next several hours making new friends.

3) Sludge hunkered down in the mud, enjoying the way it squished up into his joints and wrapped him up like a nice cool blanket. He just hoped his brothers would leave him alone so that he could take a nice, long nap.


End file.
